marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Cataclysm
| Aliases = Cataclysm, Great Fall, Fall of Atlantis, Fall of Lemuria and Atlantis, Great Flood, Great Deluge, Great Catastrophe, Lemurian Cataclysm, Flood, Sinking of Atlantis The Floods of Noah, The Upheaval ---- Second Host | Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = Atlantis; Lemuria, Mu | Heroes = | Villains = | Protagnists = Celestials, Atlanteans, King Kamuu | Antagonists = Deviants, Emperor Phraug, Atra | Others = Spore, Zhered-Na | Creators = | FullSynopsis = Overview The "Great Cataclysm" (sometimes just the "Cataclysm", Great Fall, Great Flood, the Flood or Great Deluge) caused Atlantis to be submerged into the sea 20,000 years ago (circa 18,000 BC) (other dates are sometimes provided, ''see notes''). Causes Many events have been listed as reasons for that Cataclysm: * This event is tied with the Second Host of the Celestials, , who observed how the Eternals had ignored baseline humanity while the Deviants enslaved it. * Another tale, from Poseidon himself, stated that the Atlanteans' council of sorcerers tried to harness a fraction of the power of the Axis Mundi using the Omphalos but were unable to control the energies, causing the Cataclysm. ... * Many tales attribute the Cataclysm to godly powers: ** During the Hyborian Age, it was recounted that the Sea-Gods of Lemuria waxed angry and pulled the island of Lemuria down into the ocean. ** Astarta stated that at the same moment the oceans swallowed Atlantis' cities, the ancient Sea-God of Mu rose and caused the destruction of the costal cities of the kingdom. ** Annunaki god Dagon planned to annihilate humanity with a great flood, but Ea persuaded him to only punish them. ** According to the Bible (Genesis 6-9) and from a tale from Caretaker Sara, when God looked down at the Earth and saw the wickedness of man, he caused the Flood. ** Other tales of godly-originated floods exist, but can't be confirmed as being the Great Cataclysm due to inconsistencies towards it. Please consult [[Great Cataclysm#Notes|the '''notes']] for more information.'' * Llan also played an undescribed role in the Cataclysm, perhaps in conjunction with the Dweller in Darkness, the Darkholders, the Deviants, or others of the major threats of that era. * The cybernetic alien entity known as the Suit stated that the Great Flood never occurred and that stories of it are nothing more than greatly over-exaggerated and mythologized accounts based on his species' first attempt to wipe out humanity, which had been postponed due to inclement weather and then aborted when they discovered they had been tricked by the unnamed entity that had first commissioned the genocide. * A few other causes for the Cataclysm were hypothesized, though it is unrevealed whether these actually had any influence on that event, locally or globally: ** The tremendously powerful magnet created by the renegade Atlantean scientist Nagorbu. ** The mass of the giant Atlantean Kalgantor. ** The Hearth of Darkness, an extraterrestrial weapon which crash-landed on Earth the night Atlantis was destroyed. The Flood The Celestials destroyed most of the Deviants, and their stronghold of Lemuria, causing it to sink below the ocean, which also caused the sinking of Atlantis and Lemuria. The Ark The event kickstarted the myth of Noah's Ark because of the surviving group of Eternals and humans led by Utnapishtim on his Ark to escape the flood. Aftermaths Once the flood went away, Yahweh allegedly put a rainbow in the sky as a promise to the survivors (that survived in an ark) that he would never again smite every living thing on Earth. Alternate realities Earth-1610 The cataclysm that destroyed Atlantis was caused by the Tan-Ed-Drul. | Notes = * Some sources states the Great Cataclysm occurred circa 10,000 BC, or circa 18,500 BC. ** The story "The Kingdom Beneath the Sea" ( ) depicts the sinking of the island of Mu as occurring ten thousand years ago (except if said cataclysm refers to the post-Hyborian cataclysm or another cataclysm around that time). * In Aztec religion, the world under the Fourth Sun was destroyed by the feud between Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca which caused a cataclysmic flood. That flood happened before the creation of the mortals. | Trivia = | Links = * Media the Second Host was mentioned in * Pages referring to the "Second Host" event }} Category:Wars Category:Deviant Events Category:Eternal Events Category:Celestial Events Category:Olympian Events Category:Extinction Events